Les ailes du changement
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [Traduction] Cet Os tourne autour d'un truc drôle à propos des ailes. Elles peuvent changer, le saviez-vous ?


Ceci est une traduction de : Wings of change écrit par SailorYue sur fanfiction et AO3 (même pseudo)

**NDLTraductrice :** Booooon alors j'ai mis du temps pour celui-là parce qu'il y a quelques fautes dans la langue de base donc c'était chaud et aussi parce qu'il a fallut traduire une ou deux expression idiomatique ou juste retranscrire une idée. Y'a beaucoup de répétition de deux mots ("aile" et "blanche") parce que clairement il n'existe pas trente six milles synonymes. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

**Les ailes du ****changement**

* * *

Après avoir évité l'Apocalypse, Aziraphale et Rampa réalisent que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas déployé leurs ailes. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas les étendre sans utiliser un miracle ou deux pour cacher leur présence aux humains mais, après s'être fait passer pour l'autre afin de tromper leur hiérarchie respective, ils décidèrent qu'une chose à faire était de s'amuser un peu. Ils le méritaient tout les deux.

Ils apprécièrent leur vol ensemble, aussi bref fut-il. Ils attendirent avant de revenir dans le monde réel. Là où ils étaient, il n'était pas nécessaire de se désynchroniser du temps car le stopper demandait trop d'énergie et ils voulaient avoir la force de voler. Ils apprécièrent la brise dans leurs ailes. Ce royaume intemporel était calme comme à son habitude. C'était un bon répit, spécialement depuis ce moment où ils n'étaient pas inquiets qu'une nouvelle destruction survienne, à nouveau.

\- Rampa, commença Aziraphale, regardant l'étendue des ailes noires de son ami démoniaque. Tu as – tu as des plumes blanches dans tes ailes !

Ce qu'il voyait était absolument déconcertant. Rampa pivota, ses ailes flamboyant aux mots de son ami angélique.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ? Les yeux jaunes de serpent de Rampa suscitèrent la confusion.

\- Il y a des plumes _blanches_ dans tes ailes, près de ton épaule, dit Aziraphale qui rejoignit son dos pour attraper une plume. Tu vois ?

Rampa regarda longuement la plume blanche dans la main de l'ange. Ça n'avait aucun sens que _ça_ vienne de lui. Ses ailes étaient noires comme la nuit depuis le jour où il avait chuté. Il l'arracha de la main tendue d'Aziraphale, un peu plus fort que ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

\- C'est … impossible, dit le démon en tentant, un peu maladroitement, de regarder en dessous de ses ailes, bien que, de ce qu'il en vît, il vit des pics de blanc. Comment, par l'enf– ; comment, par le para–, grogna-t-il, ne voulant pas poser l'une ou l'autre de ces questions car elles ne rendaient pas bien dans sa bouche ces temps-ci. Comment, par la terre, est-ce possible ?

\- Je suis tout autant perdu, mon cher ! dit Aziraphale, confus.

La plume était très certainement l'une de celles de Rampa. La texture était très différente de celle moelleuse de ses propres ailes. Les ailes de Rampa étaient plutôt lisse et grasse et la blanche qu'il avait arrachée avait cette texture, même si elle était immaculée. Et il y en avait trop sur le dos du démon pour qu'elles soient un mélange de ses propres plumes enlacées.

\- Peut-être y a-t-il une raison pour que tes ailes redeviennent blanches ? Peut-être …

\- Quoi, que le Tout-Puissant a décidé de me pardonner ? Il n'y a aucune chance mon ange. Elle ne pardonne rien ! Ses yeux brillant de colère, Rampa lutta pour garder son calme.

\- Mais si, c'est tout l'objet de Jésus Christ, déclara Aziraphale, causant un roulement des yeux de la part de Rampa.

\- Ça, c'est avec les humains, mon ange. Pas les démons. Elle ne décide pas, après 6000 ans, de finalement accepter ma ... Rampa s'arrêta rapidement, mordant sa langue et rougissant légèrement. Oublie. Retournons juste à nos vies, mon ange.

Rampa s'éloigna d'Aziraphale de quelques pas, ce dernier stupéfait de ce que son ami avait déclaré. Rampa priait-il depuis tout ce temps ? Il n'était pas sûr de comment le lui demander car il semblait que c'était un sujet très sensible pour le démon. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que Rampa préfère éviter les conversations sérieuses et tout ce qui s'en rapproche.

\- Oui, bien, dit Aziraphale, époussetant son gilet et se retournant, prêt pour faire la moitié d'un miracle. Le devrions-nous ?

Rampa regarda l'ange par-dessus son épaule qui leva sa main pour claquer des doigts et vit quelque chose dans le coin de son œil ? En un instant, il fut à côté d'Aziraphale, sa main serrant le poignet pour arrêter le claquement.

\- Rampa, dit confusément Aziraphale, regardant au dessus de son épaule.

Rampa regardait les ailes de l'ange. Durant tout ce temps ensemble, il les savait d'un pur blanc d'albâtre. Plus blanc que le plus blanc des nuages du Paradis ; du moins, il se souvenait qu'elles l'étaient. Maintenant, en y pensant …

Rampa rejoignit l'origine des ailes d'Aziraphale et il arracha une plumes gentiment. L'Ange le senti à peine arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'ange ne pouvait toujours pas voir ce qu'il se passait car le démon avait toujours une prise sur son poignet. Rampa libéra la main de son ami en même temps qu'il le tournait vers lui.

\- Ça, dit Rampa qui tendit la plume noire. Elle semblait aussi douce que le reste des ailes d'Aziraphale seulement, elle était aussi noire que la nuit. Aziraphale la regarda planté comme un piqué.

\- Est-ce que c'est … ce ne peut être … Aziraphale avait du mal à sortir une phrase complète.

\- Ça vient tout droit de tes ailes, mon ange, déclara Rampa qui regardait la plume dans sa main.

\- Mais je n'ai pas … !

\- Bien sûr que non. Chuter n'est pas quelque chose que tu oublies. En plus, cette plume a la même texture que tes plumes blanches. Elle est douce.

Les deux êtres éthérés regardèrent la plume de l'autre puis le ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? murmura Rampa dans un souffle. A quoi est-ce qu'elle joue ?

\- Dieu ne joue pas, mon cher. Je suis sûr que ça fait parti du … Aziraphale s'arrêta.

Rampa sourit à l'ange en notant qu'il rosissait.

\- Allais-tu dire « ineffable » ?

\- Non ! J'allais dire autre chose ! Les rosissements de l'ange grandirent et soudainement, Rampa fut de meilleur humeur.

\- Aller, mon ange. Laisse-moi t'offrir un déjeuner.

Tout deux claquèrent des doigts et leurs ailes disparurent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Bentley.

\- Oh, ce serait charmant, merci, déclara Aziraphale qui s'assit sur le siège alors que Rampa fermait la portière qu'il avait maintenue ouverte. Le Ritz ?

\- On peut aller n'importe où dans le monde mon ange et tu choisis toujours le Ritz. Rampa démarra la voiture et s'en alla.

Dieu ne joue pas avec l'univers, cependant, peut-être qu'une partie du plan ineffable tient dans le fait qu'un ange et un démon ne le sont maintenant plus aussi purement. Qu'ils sont un petit peu des deux.


End file.
